dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alexander Luthor (New Earth)
Category notations I added Category:Cyborg Characters to Luthor's page, even though he is no longer considered a cyborg. This is to account for the roughly 40 issues or so of the three primary Superman titles wherein he used a cybernetic hand. --Brian 13:17, 30 January 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) Kal-L-Fan edits Re-edited article so that out of continuity material and references are now seperate from the main articile of the current incarnation of the character, or clearly supplementary such as the generic overall character background. --User:Kal-l_fan 27 January 2006 Disambig edits Weird- I'm trying to get to the talk page for the Luthor Diambig but it keeps taking me here. Anyway, I did a big edit on Lex Luthor (Disambiguation.) There was a lot of information there, but IMO it was contrary to the point of a disambig and more than a little unnecessary due to the fact that all of Lex's various incarnations have their own pages. I removed a lot of details that can either be found in the individual pages or SHOULD be found there, and basically just broke it down to basic summaries of each version so that people know what they're looking for. I also moved the bulk of the "Smallville" description to the Luthor (Smallville) page- I feel bad that I'm going to end up with that attribution, but that's really where that stuff belongs, especially since the Smallville page has no info of its own. I also cut a large chunk of the Animated description, which I'll copy below in case anyone wants to use it- I think the animated character could stand having his own page, but I don't know current policy regarding ADCU characters. Finally, I know Wikipedia is considered public domain, but I still think it's unseemly when people just do a wholesale copy and paste from a Wikipedia article. I think we can do better than that, so I altered that content so as to be somewhat less plagiaristic. If all of this is too much, I understand, but before doing a revert I hope the admins at least copy some of what I added to reincorporate it! Her's what I cut from the animated description: "Luthor was later revealed to be financially backing Project Cadmus, a shadow government organization devoted to stopping the League if they ever turned on the earth. Luthor later betrayed them, attempting to hi-jack the League's space-based laser to take out Cadmus. While trying to place his mind in a duplicate of Amazo, he was thwarted by the League. At this point, it was revealed that Brainiac had possessed Luthor, secretly controlling his actions. After the two merged into a more complete being using alien nanotechnology, Luthor and Brainiac attempted to destroy the world, but were stopped by the League, particularly by the Flash. Luthor returned later to join the Legion of Doom, but, ironically, not as the leader (Gorilla Grodd was the leader). Luthor agreed to join in order to obtain the last remaining piece of Brainiac, which Grodd has in his possession. Luthor is obsessed with rebuilding Braniac, as what is left of him is inhabiting Luthor's mind, giving him a sort of dissociative identity disorder. However, after Grodds master plan of turning every man, woman and child into an ape failed, Lex Luthor shot Grodd and assumed control over the group. Although he now has the last Brainiac piece and an entire gang of super-villains, he still could not bring back Brainiac via transmutation, despite his best efforts, which included reading Grodds mind for the knowledge and resulted in switching bodies with The Flash. Finally, Lex Luthor's "lover", a sorceress named Tala was sick of putting up with Lex spending all his time trying to bring back Brainiac and showed him that the piece was nothing more then a worthless rock. However, in the process, she unlocked Brainiacs memories with Darkseid and showed them to Luthor was able to turn the base into a space ship and rocketed to Brainiacs former HQ. Unfortunately, Tala turned to plan B. Releasing Grodd and stage a mutiny among the Legion of Dooms (now called the Secret Society) members. Lex launched Grodd out the air-lock and beat back the mutiny with the help of the members loyal to him. No longer using science to bring Brainiac back, Luthor used Tala has a magical conductor to bring Brainiac back. Once again, Luthor encountered another road-block. Instead of Brainiacs return, he brought Darkseid back and destroyed the Societys headquarters. Luthor, along with various members, escaped the destruction and returned to Earth, using Lightrays motherbox. Enlisting the help of the Justice League, much to the dismay of Superman no doubt. While battling Darkseids forces, Metron came to Luthor and took him to the Source Wall. Somehow Luthor survived going beyond the wall and returned to Earth even appearing in his normal black suit to give Darkseid a "gift" - the Anti-Life equation. Some suggest that this was merely a projection of Luthor from beyond the grave and not the physical Luthor. In the end, both Darkseid and Luthor vanished from the spot they were standing on. Although Superman believed both to be gone, other League members suspect that Luthor and Darkseid survived this latest destruction and might be back someday. It should be noted that even in the animated reality Luthor and Superman had ALTERNATE reality versions as noted in the final (as of 2007) animated version of Superman entitled "Superman: Brainiac Attacks" where the animated Brainiac and Luthor incarnations meet again for the first time and team up directly against Superman. Luthor unlike the orignal animated series was played as a far less serious persona and was NOT voiced by Clancy Brown who was the voice of Luthor in all the 1990s and 2000 animated stories. Story writer and director Duane Capizzi confirmed that this story was NOT part of the formal DC animated universe." Chrisstansfield 20:29, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I'm not sure how the page ended up like it did, but I'm of the opinion that a disambig page should just be what's between the tags. As far as DCAU stuff, there is another wiki for that, so I don't really see the value in having a ton of material. A mention and a link at the bottom of a page, sure, but nothing too extreme. --21:30, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::I think you're talking about me - I found a lot of "generic Luthor" material in the individual entries that really didn't belong there (i.e. Luthor's publishing history cluttering up the Earth-One or Modern entries), so I moved them to the disambig page rather than simply delete them. Mainly, I was too lazy to cut/paste to the right entry, but also - some of the info didn't belong anywhere that already existed. What should be done ongoing? I've also done it to Lana Lang. Her entry, anyway.;-) :::--Roygbiv666 12:55, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, and Jor-El too. :::::--Roygbiv666 13:01, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I personally have no problem with your method or reasoning, and I tend to agree that the disambig pages are the perfect place for publication history, and well, general "disambiguation." After all, if I go to "Lex Luthor (Modern Age)" and it tells me a lot about past incarnations, it's really defeating the premise of the Database as a guide to current continuity. There should be a page that actually brings together all the version and points out the differences so people aren't confused. My only issue was that a lot of the stuff was redundant and made the entry too long and complex. I think the balance is best struck by having a few paragraphs describing each version of the character and how he came to be, and then sending the reader on to that version's own page if he really wants the full in-universe history. Agreed? Chrisstansfield 13:33, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Agreed. --Roygbiv666 14:28, 22 June 2007 (UTC) President Who was Presidnet before Luthor? If you know, please fill in the table at the bottom of the article. :--Roygbiv666 19:54, 1 July 2007 (UTC) New Earth/Post-Crisis I totally agree with the new naming convention for the super-verse characters. The only problem is, this page is listed under "New Earth," when a great deal of the biographical information is specifice to the Post-Crisis (John Byrne/Marve Wolfman) origin of the character, which in good part has been thrown out. When I have a bit of time (ie, when I'm not on a work computer ;)) I'd like to get to work "teasing out" the old stuff from the new and maybe spearating the Post-Crisis/New Earth designations? Chrisstansfield 16:49, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ::I edited the page, most specifically the "Early Life" section, to get it in synch with the Lex origin recently published in Countdown #34. I adjusted the paragraphs preceding and following the part I edited, for consistency. I didn't change the story of his ancestors beacause it hasn't been proven wrong yet, nor did I edit his first encounter with Superman because Birthright hasn't been proved as valid yet for New Earth.--MaGnUs 09:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Luthor's fortune It is said in the entry that Luthor's fortune is "second only" to Bruce Wayne's and Steve Dayton's. Is there any sort of in-universe source that states that? I was under the impression that Luthor was wealthier than at least Dayton, if not Wayne. Chrisstansfield 16:50, 16 July 2007 (UTC) DISAMBIG: Heading and Naming Convention As there is no Discussion page for the Disambiguation page itself I am posting this note here. For the time being I am going to leave both ALEXEI and ALEXANDER Sr here as someone wanted to gather up all the main Luthors here. But NEITHER of these characters used the name of LEX at all, so I think it would be better to move them to the LUTHOR page than here for clarity again unless we edit the page for a better rationale for their inclusion as "LEX Luthor". kal_l_fan 00:50, 26 August 2007 OK, as with Metallo before him, this entry appears to have been edited post Infinite crisis by simply removing the first paragraph and replacing it with new info that's at odds with much of the rest of the entry; there is absolutely no evidence that a lot of the post Byrne stuff actually happened to the current Luthor, and he certainly never had red hair. Does it work as is, or does it need rewriting to reinstate the 'Man of steel' stuff and clarify that the current Luthor is slightly different? I've added a note to that effect, but I'm not sure that's enough...Tony ingram 20:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Confusion re Infinite Crisis changes OK, as with Metallo before him, this entry appears to have been edited post Infinite crisis by simply removing the first paragraph and replacing it with new info that's at odds with much of the rest of the entry; there is absolutely no evidence that a lot of the post Byrne stuff actually happened to the current Luthor, and he certainly never had red hair. Does it work as is, or does it need rewriting to reinstate the 'Man of steel' stuff and clarify that the current Luthor is slightly different? I've added a note to that effect, but I'm not sure that's enough...Tony ingram 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's definitely what it should be. Another new direction we've been taking this in is to have separate articles for origins that are especially confusing, i.e. Oliver Queen has Green Arrow Origins. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll take a look at it tomorrow. Tony ingram 21:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, any better? Tony ingram 12:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC)